KISAITA You have my eternal love
by FluffyKyuubi-Chan
Summary: Kisame and Itachi are in love but are both socially separated and socially awkward and aren't sure how to express or how to explain there feelings,can they make though this tough battler of love or not?


Kisame's POV I had been watching him for quite a while now,he was just so...fascinating. He was tall,broad shoulders,six-pack,and he was always quite…never saying a word. Everyone seems to like him and want to either be him or get to know him. Even though I hated admitting it, I was fascinated by how graceful he moved and he was always two steps ahead of everybody else. All adults adore him , I had been watching him for quite a while now,he was just so...fascinating. He was tall,fairly skinned,six-pack,and he was always quite…never saying a word. Everyone seems to like him and want to either be him or get to know him. Even though I hated admitting it, I was fascinated by how graceful he moved and he was always two steps ahead of everybody else. All adults adore him , his peers envied him and yet for some odd reason held high esteem for him,the young girls constantly chased after him(like he was a god or something),and even guys chased after him(including myself). But,it isn't anyone's fault he's just so tempting. He was ITACHI. ITACHI UCHIHA. I fell in love with one of my students how... cliche.

ITACHI POV ( this will be longer than''s kisame's just because I love Itachi-kun)Kisame Hoshigaki or Sir Hoshigaki is my instructor and master(not that way you pervs that's for later) was always stalking me just like everyone else in this bland town. Except for some strange reason I can never explain why I liked his eyes on me all the time. Everyone has always obsessed over me and my brother sasuke ( thank god he has sakura to beat up all his fangirls for him). I don't like it everyone here is so predictable it's sad. But, this man is so strange ( this is AU so kisame doesn't look half shark) he has nice strong muscles but not too big or too small, his neck is so broad, and his skin has a nice bronze tan,but most of all his eyes his eyes are what beckon me to him like he sees right through my fake person and can peer into the very core of me. I secretly desire to be held in those strong arms that look so welcoming but atleast I can not because I am to be the heir of my kingdom plus he's my master I know he'll never love me so this why I write in my journal to pour out my foolish feelings._I wonder if this is how foolish little brother use to feel before he confessed,to Sakura-san._I laugh a little at that and quickly continue my work. I wonder sometimes what Sir Hoshigaki thinks of me, _I_ _wonder_ _does_ _he_ _feel_ _for_ _me_ _what_ _I_ _feel_ _for_ _him_. I shake this thought out of my head and continue writing.

KISAME POV Itachi continued writing in his book while I continued my lecture on proper sword handling.

wanted to avoid as much I contact as possible so I focus on cleaning my sword. I enjoy the feel of cool metal against my hot tanned skin. _Man,it is scorching out here._I thought wiping the sweat off of my brow and continue cleaning. I unconsinley look up at Itachi in awe as he sweat glistens in the sun like raindrops on a window when the sun begins to shine after the gloomy storm. His face is flustered and I begin think indecent thoughts of him and I in my bed chambers. I shake the thoughts out of my head and continue talking even though I'm sure he's not listening to a word I spout at him. I want to say to I love you but everytime I think about it my heart breaks and I cringe thinking of his harsh words as he rejects me. I grasp my sword harder and the silver blade begins to crack until it snaps at falls almost in slow motion to the ground. This make Itachi look up from his journal and a awkard silence is replaced. I can care less when I do embarrassing things in front of others but with itachi I feel my cheeks turn peek and eyes shift avoid his, this is so aggravating.

ITACHI POV

I can't believe Sir Hoshigaki is blushing it's so… I dare not continue my thought as I dare not say the word adorable,cute etc, that's just not me. But, I admit it's alluring in a way any girl would faint at the sight heck even I feel like fainting a little. " Master, I think we should call it a day and rest for tomorrow " I say in a icy monotone voice basically my usual voice. He nods and picks up the now broken once well crafted sword and bids me a good-bye._Ten-Ten san's going to have a fit. _I think closing my journal stashing it in my messenger bag, straightening my pantaloons and white collared shirt,and bid my good-byes as well. I casually walk home in a sophisticated manner bidding hellos and goodbyes as fellow citizens passed by me. I arrived home half past six and resided my in the arms of one of the butlers,and headed to my bed chambers to get ready for supper.I unbuttoned my shirt feeling a weight lift off my shoulders as it falls to the floor,unbuckle my shoes,and feel the cool wooden floor against the bottom of my feet. I felt relaxed and headed to the washroom to clean the sweat off my face. The cool water against my face felt refreshing and soothing kinda like the sound sir hoshigaki … no I must not think of him not while my little brother and his companions are here anyways. No one in my family knew of my love for sir hoshigaki and I plan to keep it that even when I'm six feet under the ground. I lay down and close my tired eyes. "_**Itachi-kun" **_


End file.
